


Friends On The Other Side

by Schgain



Series: Trans Girl Adakias Drabbles [3]
Category: Razia's Shadow
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schgain/pseuds/Schgain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Visit to the good doctor goes about as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends On The Other Side

Doctor Dumaya grins- or at least Anhura thinks its a grin. It's a knowing sort of fixture, as if he's certain he's got the upper hand. 

Well, paw.

Anhura is somewhat startled by the people of the Dark. While there are a few who resemble animals but walk and speak as people in the Light, everyone here seems to have something of a mutation. Doctor Dumaya seems to be on the further end of the spectrum, being little more than a brown and black bear wearing a pristine surgeon's coat, gloves, and mirror. 

Perhaps she should be frightened. After all, bears are dangerous. 

But then Anhura decides that it'd be cruel to judge the residents of the dark by the beaats they resemble. As a princess she must keep an open mind.

"At ease, Princess, at ease!" coughs the doctor. She cannot quell her grimace. "I've never met someone from the Light before... I've never operated either. Maybe I should. I'd love to run tests with you..."

A paw drifts and tugs Anhura's chin; it takes all her royal etiquette to not lob off his paw right then. Luckily, Adakias clears her throat. 

"The medicine, yes yes! You'll have it, you'll have it. At ease, Adakias. You'll catch your death with nerves that bent!" Dumaya chuckles. "However... You don't expect my tonics for free, do you? I trust you have..." here he steals a glance at Anhura, and this time she does not make an attempt to bar her distaste. "Payment?"

"Her father is king of the Light, he'll have any number of riches bestowed-" Adakias is interrupted by a paw held up. She frowns. Anhura wants only to smooth those furrowed brows with her thumbs, to kiss Adakias under the eyes where sleepless bags remain. 

"I'll take the girl." says Dumaya.

Adakias bristles. Anhura gapes.

"But-" says Anhura's love in a voice that falters.

"You want her to live, yes? Then she'll live here. With me. Forever. I've long since needed an assistant! And one from the Light, too. How I'd love to cut her open from belly to neck and see where the differences lie!"

"Dumaya!" Adakias commands. This time her gaze and voice are strong, almost domineering. Ever since they set foot on shore, Anhura had noticed that Adakias displayed a newfound Authority. At first she had chalked it up to whatever the ferrymen had regaled to her, but it seems somehow different now. She frowns, lost in thought. 

The doctor shrugs. "You can find someone else who can cure this sickness if you'd like!" he taunts. "Ah... No, you can't! I'm a spe-ci-al-ist, my dear. Bonafide one-of-a-kind!"

"Adakias, I can't stay here!" Anhura says.

"Well there is no other way! I promise if we agree now, we can find a way later, when you're not ill!" pleads Adakias. She still holds that noble posture, and Anhura looks away. She cannot bear to say no."

"So you agree, then?" prompts Dumaya. 

"Yes." says Adakias breathlessly, before Anhura can get a word in. She grits her teeth. "Cure her."

"As you wish!" Dumaya laughs and goes over to his desk. With one broad gesture he sweeps piles of papers onto the floor, leaving spiders to scatter in the new mess. The doctor pulls every sort of conceivable concoction from shelves, crumples dry herbs and pounds roots into powders he mixes with other powders and clear liquids. 

"Drink... This." says Dumaya, sticking a tarnished teacup under Anhura's nose. She leans away, making a face. The liquid inside is viscous and a dark green. Dumaya grins again. "And inhale the fumes while you're at it! No good to waste it." 

She takes the teacup, and after a glance at her wife, downs the contents.


End file.
